A Mother's Fury
by Demon Lord Razgriz
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned, and someone's really made this mother mad. NARUxSAKU, strong naruto MY FIRST FANFIC, It will get better as it goes. Bad at summarys, please R&R. Chapter 3 is out.
1. Prologue

This is my first hand at a fanfic so please no flames

This is my first hand at a fanfic so please no flames. If you see a major mistake please tell, but don't hype over the little stuff for I have no beta. There will be Sas-gay bashing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So lawyers, don't sue me. Me broke big time!!

**Bold: Inner Sakura/Summons/Demon form talking**

_**Italic: Thinking**_

_**Bold/Italic: Inner Sakura/summons/Demon form thinking**_

Underline: Jutsu

_**A Mother's Fury**_

_**Prologue**_

Konohagakure no SatoOctober 10

Hokage Tower

"Yondiame-sama!" shouted a sliver hair scarecrow.

"Kakashi, why are you yelling?" asked the Yondaime Namikaze Minato looking up from his early morning enemy, paperwork.

"It's Kushina-nee-san, she has gone in to labor."

With that said, Minato used the Hiraishin no Jutsu and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Konoha Hospital

At the hospital, Minato ran to Kushina's room but as soon as he entered the room, he wished he had stayed and competed his paperwork.

"DAMN YOU MINATO. WHEN THIS OVER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

Minato cringed at Kushina's voice, he knew he was in for a long day…

Later that evening

After several broken wrists and arms on the Yondaimes part, the happy couple was resting. They were awoken by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" answered Kushina, who was laying upright on a bed holding a baby.

The door open, entering was the Sandaime Sarutobi Sasuke, Gama-sannin Jiraiya, and Minato's 2 remaining students, Hatake Kakashi and Rin Inuzuka.

"Hey gaki, how are you and Kushina holding up?" asked the mega-perv.

"We're holding just fine. Naruto here is a quiet baby. He hasn't made a noise yet." replied Minato with a large smile on his face.

Sarutobi then said "Don't think that that is going to last, Minato. I remember Asuma being like that for a few days, then it was every 10 minutes he was crying for something or nothing at all."

At that, both Minato and Kushina both paled.

For the next hour, the new parents and their friends talked about baby Naruto's future when a chunin burst into the room panting.

"Yondaime-sama, we're about to be attacked!" the chunin panted out.

"By who?" demanded Minato.

The chunin replied "The Demon Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune, sir."

"Alright, get all able body shinobi to head off the fox. Jiraiya-sensei, Sandaime-sama, Kakashi, Rin, I want you four to prepare the village's defenses. I want also want the civilians evacuated to the underground bunkers!"

"Yes sir!" came the reply from everyone.

After they had left, Minato walked over to Kushina.

"Kushina-hime, wha.." "I don't know Minato. I just don't know. I can't help fight due to my 'condition', I'm sorry." said Kushina.

"There is only one way to stop it." stated Minato.

"I know, as much as wish it didn't have to be this way, it is the only way. Go do what you need to do" said a down trodden Kushina "I love you."

I love you too." replied Minato as he left with Naruto in his arms.

After Minato left, a nurse came in. "Kushina-sama, we need to get you to safety."

Kushina replied "No, get the other patience out first! I want stay here a little while longer." "Yes ma'am."

Once the nurse left Kushina looked out the window and began to meditate.

Forest outside of Konoha

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" yelled Minato

"**Why have I been summoned, ****gaki?"** grumbledGamabunta.

"Look over there, Bunta" answered the Yondaime.

"**What the hell is going on, Minato?!" **yelled the boss toad when he saw the fox kill several ninja with a blast of chakra.

"I don't know Bunta, but I need you to get as close as possible to the fox. I'm going to use Shiki Fujin to seal it." stated Minato.

"**Alright gaki, I'll do it. But if you survive, I'm going to kill you myself for being such a baka!**"

With that said, the giant toad hopped in into battle with a creature of destruction.

That night saw the death of the greatest Hokage that Konohagakure had seen to date and the cursing of a new-born baby who had no say in the matter. It also saw the night when Konohagakure mysteriously lost its greatest kunoichi since the Slug-sannin Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina.

AN: Well there you go, the first chapter of A Mother's Fury. There will be lemons later into the story, after the time skip. Also, I am looking for a beta, if you're interested, please email me at .


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the wait, I had exams and I badly needed to study for them

I am so, so sorry about the wait, I had exams and I badly needed to study for them. Now I have to help my grandparents do some yardwork every other week. Hopefully I'll be pumping out chapters every other week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So lawyers, don't sue me. Me broke big time, even more than before!!

**Bold: Inner Sakura/Summons/Demonic talking**

_Italic: Thinking_

_**Bold/Italic: Inner Sakura/summons/Demonic thinking**_

Underline: Jutsu

_**A Mother's Fury**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_With that said, the giant toad hopped into battle with a creature of destruction._

_--_

_That night saw the death of the greatest Hokage that Konohagakure had seen to date and the cursing of a new-born baby who had no say in the matter. It also saw the night when Konohagakure mysteriously lost its greatest kunoichi since the Slug-sannin Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina. _

**--6 years, 11 months, 30 days later--**

**--Konohagakure no Sato-**

Peace had returned to the Konoha after Kyuubi's attack. Shopkeepers were busy selling their wares, blacksmiths forging weapons, and the Sandaime was be destroyed from the scourge of all Kages, paperwork. Everyone was happy(for the most part) save for one small boy with whiskers birth marks…

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DEMON!!" yelled a random villager.

'_Oh man, what did I do this time!' _thought the said boy.

This boy, named Uzumaki Naruto, had for the past 6 years, been beaten, starved, robbed, poisoned, and one time was even ran through with a katana. He wore an orange jumpsuit that he got out of a trashcan and the only reason the villagers didn't take it from him was that it made him easier to spot. None of the shops would let him enter and those that did charged him 5 times the normal price. The only place that he could go and be treated with respect was Ichiraku Ramen, a small ramen shop that was run by a chef named Ichiraku Tenchu who had an 11 year old daughter named Ayame who helped her father with the shop. Them and the Sandaime were the only ones who actively cared for the boy. There were 3 others that cared for the boy when they had time; Jiraiya, Inuzuka Rin, and Senju Tsunade. Jiraiya had been the one who bought Naruto his apartment, while Tsunade gave Naruto a garden full of herbal plants on the Senju clan grounds. Inuzuka Rin was the Sandaime's personal medic and chief ANBU bodyguard. When ever Naruto needed medical attention, she was the one who worked on him as no one else in the hospital would even lift a finger to help Naruto.

Rin's soon-to-be-ex boyfriend however, disliked Naruto to the point where he would tell villagers where Naruto was at the moment. When Rin found out about this, the whole village heard what she said, "HATAKE KAKASHI, YOU'RE DEAD!!". Needless to say, Kakashi learned what happens when you piss off a highly trained med-nin on par with Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune.

Even though Naruto went through things that would cause the best trained ninjas to crack, he still smiled everyday and didn't crack. However, no one knew what was going to happen on this day and how things would change, save for one.

'_Man, how do I get away from these guys' _yelled Naruto in his mind as he ran for dear life.

'_Maybe I can get to Jii-san, he can protect me!'_

"HEY DEMON, COME BACK HERE!" Hollered the villager who by now had a mob with him.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Hollered back Naruto '_I can't make it to Jii-san at this rate! Wait, there's a hole in the fence up ahead! Maybe I can fit through it!'_

When Naruto got to the hole, he dove into it but found his pants leg stuck on the fence as he came out the other side. When the mob saw this, they grinned and ran faster to catch up to Naruto. Just as they got there, the lower pants leg tore loose and Naruto ran into the woods.

**--10 minutes later--**

As Naruto wondered around the forest, he was thinking on how the villagers were treating him.

'_WHY! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE THIS!!_' mentally cried Naruto "_All I've ever done to them is played a few small pranks on them._"

He continued walking through the forest when he heard several voices coming from a clearing.

"Leave me alone!" cried out a girl's voice.

"Ahh, look at that! We made forehead girl cry, whatever should we do?" mocked another girl's voice.

Naruto ran over to see what was going on. When he got to the clearing, he saw a group of girls ranging from 7 to 9 years old standing around a girl with pink hair about his age taunting her. The pink-haired girl was crawled up in a ball trying to block out the other girls voices.

Naruto, who couldn't stand seeing this, jumped out of the bushes and yelling "Get away of her!"

The girls looked over at him, one of the older girls recognized him and yelled "It's the demon, lets get out of here!"

The girls ran off and left Naruto and the pink-hair girl alone. Naruto ran up to the still balled up girl and asked "Are you alright?"

The girl mumbled "Please don't pick on me."

"I ain't going pick on you, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" said Naruto.

"My name's Haruno Sakura." replied Sakura "Why aren't you making fun of me, everyone else does."

"Why would they want to make fun of you, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Just look at my forehead, it's huge!" shouted Sakura "Now you're going to pick on me."

"No I'm not, I don't think it's big at all. I think it's cute and it makes me want to kiss it." calmly answered Naruto "Plus if your forehead is big, doesn't that mean you're really smart?"

Sakura blushed at the 'cute' comment and then was embarrassed at the 'smart' comment **"He's nice and cute too. Ask him if he want to go to the festival tonight." **Said Inner Sakura(IS).

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Hey, do you want to go to the festival with me tonight?" asked Sakura.

"Ahh, are you sure you want me to go with you?" nervously asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm sure, Naruto-kun. Do you have anywhere you want to meet at?" asked Sakura.

Naruto answered "How about the Ichiraku Ramen shop Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, I know where that is! See'ya tonight Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura as she ran home.

'_Man, I need to go see Jii-san. Maybe he can help me out with tonight.' _thought Naruto as he smiled and walked back to Konoha.

**--30min. later--**

**--Hokage's Tower--**

Naruto walked up to an ANBU standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office.

" Hey Rin-nee-chan, can I go see Jii-san." Asked Naruto.

"Oh, hello Naru-kun. I think Sandaime-sama is taking a break right now." Answered Rin "Go on in."

The blonde replied "Thanks Nee-chan!"

**--Hokage's office--**

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto answered "I'm alright. I got chased by mob though."

At this, the Sandaime looked at Naruto and asked "Do you know you they were?"

"No, but I got away from them really fast this time." grinned Naruto "Hey Jii-san, can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?" replied Sarutobi.

"I need something to wear to the festival tonight." Stated Naruto.

"Oh, and why do you want to go to the festival?" asked the Hokage as he remembered what had happened during past festivals.

Naruto told him what had happened earlier in the forest.

"Ah. Well then, we need to get you something nice to wear." Said Sarutobi "Rin-san!"

"Yes?" replied Rin as she shushined in front of the Sandaime's desk.

"I want you to take Naruto-kun here to get something nice to wear to the festival tonight. It seems he has a date with Haruno Urameshii's (1) daughter." Stated Sarutobi.

"Ohh, does Naru-kun have a crush?" Giggled Rin.

"Uhh… maybe." Mumbled a red-faced Naruto.

"Well then, lets go get you something nice to wear, shall we?" said a still giggling Rin.

"Just send me the bill for whatever you 2 get." Said Sarutobi as Naruto & Rin were leaving.

**--Later that evening--**

**--Ichiraku Ramen--**

After shopping for 2 ½ hours, Naruto had finally selected, or rather Rin had selected what Naruto was going to wear. What had been chosen was a deep blue kimono with the Uzumaki swirl on the back & the arms. Naruto had wanted a bright orange one but after Rin set him straight, he went with what Rin had pulled out. Now they were walking into the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Hey Nee-chan, do you think Sakura-chan will like my kimono?" Asked Naruto.

Rin replied "I'm sure she will, Naru-kun. Listen, I've got to go guard the Hokage. I'll come back later tonight after the fireworks, ok?"

"Ok!" answered Naruto.

With that, Rin shushined to go do her duties. Just as Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, he heard someone calling his name from down the street.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked and saw it was Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had to fix a small tear in my kimono. My parents left early, said something about needing to go prepare for something during the festival, so they couldn't do it." Said Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura's kimono; it was red with pink cherry blossoms scattered all over it.

"Oh don't worry, I just got here. Rin-nee-chan was helping me get this kimono, and she kept dragging me all over the village til we finally got this one. So what do you want to do first?" asked Naruto.

"Lets eat here first, and then we can go play some games later" answered Sakura.

**--11:50 PM--**

**--Streets of Konoha--**

"Man, I can't believe we lost track of time like that!" exclaimed Naruto as him and Sakura walked out of the ramen shop.

"Yeah, I guess we had fun talking to Ichiraku-san & Ayame-san too much." Said Sakura "Let's go see the fireworks, the games are probably closed by now."

As they ran off to the village square to go see fireworks, a large mob was forming to hunt down the Kyuubi jinchuukiri.

"Today we'll avenge the Yondaime by killing the Kyuubi brat!" yelled the leader of the mob.

"Yeah! Death to the demon!" cheered the mob.

"Urameshii-sama! The demon is almost here, but…" said a man who was trailing Naruto.

"But what?" barked Haruno Urameshii, the mob leader.

The man replied "He's with your daughter, sir."

"WHAT!! That demon must have brain-washed her, he shall pay dearly for that." Yelled a woman next to Urameshii.

"Yes he shall, Hana dear. No demon shall have our daughter." Said Urameshii to his wife, Haruno Hana. "Let us move out now, we need to trap the demon in the alley so the Hokage won't see us kill the demon."

**--3 min later--**

"Here! This'll get us to the village square faster!" Naruto said to Sakura as he turned into an alley.

"Uh oh!" Stated Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"There's a mob blocking the exit." Replied Naruto "Let's go back."

"Going somewhere demon?" Said a voice from behind.

Naruto looked back and saw that the way him & Sakura came in was also blocked by a mob.

**--A dark place--**

"No! Just hold on kids, just hold on for a few more minutes." Said a woman in the shadows.

**--Alley--**

"Momma? Daddy?" Asked Sakura seeing the 2 people in front of the mob behind them.

"Sakura, go home now!" Commanded Urameshii.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Sakura.

Hana replied "Don't question your father, just do what he said."

"Sakura, I think you should do what they're saying." Stated a shaking Naruto "I don't want you to get hurt like me."

Urameshii smeared "Hurt? HA! We're not going to hurt you, we're going to kill you, you demon!"

"Kill?! What has he done for you to want to kill my friend?" Demanded a shocked Sakura.

"He's a demon, Sakura. He needs to die." Replied Urameshii.

"He's no demon, daddy! I won't let you hurt him!" Yelled Sakura.

"It seems the demon's control over you is stronger than I thought. If need be, I'll kill you to save you." Calmly stated Urameshii.

"WHAT?! How can you even think of doing that to our daughter?" Demanded a pissed Hana as she stepped in front of her husband.

"I'll do it to save her from corruption by the demon. So don't get in my way!" yelled Urameshii with an insane glint in his eye.

He then knocked Hana into a wall hard and ran toward Sakura with a kunai to kill her. Just before he got to her, an ANBU dropped down between the 2 and blocked the kunai with ninjato. Urameshii then came around with another kunai and made the ANBU lose their mask as they jumped back, it was Rin.

"How dare you attack children, even your own daughter! You'll be executed for this!" Yelled Rin.

Just then, before Rin could react, the man who had been spying on Naruto got behind Rin and pinned her down to the ground. Rin struggled but to no avail, the man pinning her down was too strong. She turned her head and saw who exactly it was. She recognized the face mask & hai-te instantly, it was Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't let the demon control you. It's the only reason you would have left me." Said Kakashi.

"I left you because you were helping people hurt Naruto!" Screamed Rin.

"Kakashi, gag the girl before she attracts others." Ordered Urameshii.

"Yes, sir." Complied Kakashi.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, time to kill the demon and his puppet. I'll kill the demon first. Maybe that'll free Sakura from the demon." Spoke Urameshii.

"Hey demon, look at the time. It's only 30 seconds til exactly 7 years since you were defeated by our Yondaime. I think I'll kill you exactly as the clock hits midnight." Said Urameshii.

Naruto, who was being held down by people in the mob along with Sakura, started to shake. Urameshii raised up the kunai and started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

With that, Urameshii brought down the kunai, aiming for Naruto's heart. Just before he hit, the Shiki Fujin seal exploded, creating smoke and sending all the mobsters flying and Urameshii was hit by something in the shoulder causing him to spin. The spinning saved him as a blade come flying by and pinned what had hit him to the wall.

As the smoke cleared, standing over Naruto & Sakura was a woman with long fiery red hair and wearing a woman's archaic battle armor(2) with a long straight sword with a bone handle on her back and an empty scabbard on her side.

Urameshii looked up at the woman then to what had hit him. What was pinned to the wall was a small red Imp struggling to get free of the sword that had pinned it.

Urameshii turned back to the woman and yelled "Who the fuck hell are you?"

The woman looked at him with red slit eyes and replied "Who am I? That's a good question. I'm know by many titles; The Red Death, Konoha's Hell Swordswoman, and plenty of others. But there are only 2 titles that matters to me. I am Uzumaki Kushina, Mother of Uzumaki Naruto; and lastly, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of Hell.

!#&()+

**Well, here's chapter 1 of A Mother's Fury completed. Man, writing Fanfic is hard work. Anyway, please review so that I'll have motivation to continue writing.**

**(1): If you can guess what this name means in this story, I'll let you provide me with an OC in which you'll get full credit for it. (As long as it's a well created OC)**

**(2): Think of a female version of Sesshomaru's armor**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about the wait; I've been busy getting things together for college & playing my shiny new Xbox 360 & the game Ace Combat 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So lawyers, don't sue me. All I have is 20.25(That really how much I have ATM)

**Bold: Inner Sakura/Summons/Demonic talking**

_Italic: Thinking_

_**Bold/Italic: Inner Sakura/summons/Demonic thinking**_

Underline: Jutsu

_**A Mother's Fury**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Urameshii turned back to the woman and yelled "Who the fucking hell are you?"_

_The woman looked at him with red slit eyes and replied "Who am I? That's a good question. I'm known by many titles; The Red Death, Konoha's Hell Swordswoman, and plenty of others. But there are only 2 titles that matters to me. I am Uzumaki Kushina, Mother of Uzumaki Naruto; and lastly, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of Hell."_

Urameshii paled when he heard what the woman in front on him said and thought '_D-d-did she say she was the brat's mother and was the Kyuubi?! No, she's lying. The brat's the demon; she's just trying to stall for time to protect the demon.' "_Yeah right, he's the demon and he must die!"

The crowd, who had been blocking the alley, began to rush when they felt a massive Killer Intent(KI) erupt from the woman. So great was the KI that the whole village and the surrounding area felt it. The Sandaime, who had been on his way to finish up the evil paperwork, felt it and recognized it as the Kyuubi's KI '_Oh no, Naruto!_'. The same thing was happening all over the village with the shinobi that fought the Kyuubi 7 years ago, except they were thinking '_I knew we should have killed the demon, now it's showing its true colors_' or something along those lines.

As the villagers began to hide, most of the mob that were next to the source of the KI began to lose control of all bodily functions, running away, and fainting. Those that were strong-willed enough or just plain stupid, stay there and listened to Kushina talk.

"Why must my son die,…" Asked Kushina.

"I ain't telling a demon lover like you my name. As for why, like I said, he's the demon!" Replied Urameshii.

"Oh really, if he's a demon, then why doesn't he use his demonic power to destroy those who harms him?" Questioned Kushina.

Before Urameshii could reply, he was knocked to the side. Rin had used Kakashi's attention on Urameshii & Kushina to knock him off her and threw him at Urameshii. She then walked over towards Kushina.

"Kushina-nee-san, is that really you?" Asked Rin.

Oh, hey Rin-chan. Yeah it's me. I'll talk to you after I deal with these asswipes" said Kushina as she walked over to Kakashi & Urameshii "If you shit-stains think you can try to kill my kit and not suffer the consequences, you got another thing coming."

Kushina then drew the sword of her back and raised it above her head. Just as she was about to bring it down on Kakashi & Urameshii, a voice rang out "STOP!"

Kushina turned towards where the voice came from, it was the Sandaime.

"Who are you and why are you about to kill 1 of my best Nin and a respected counsel member?" demanded Sarutobi.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Jiji." replied Kushina.

An ANBU spoke out "How dare you disrespect Sandaime-sama! You should be beggi…" The ANBU started to foam at the mouth from the vast amount of KI coming from Kushina.

Kushina turned her attention from the Sandaime to the ANBU "Quite boy, you know nothing of me and what I can and can not do. I'll 'disrespect' the old man if I want to. No one here can stop me, even if they tried. So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut and stay out of other people's business."

"While it may be funny to see a grown man reduced to mush, I must ask you to stop, Kushina" bluntly stated Sarutobi.

Kushina turned back to Sarutobi and said "Ah, so you do remember me Jiji! I would have been sad if you didn't."

Sarutobi chuckled "Haha, you and Naruto-kun are the only ones who has ever had the gall to call me Jiji. So I knew it was you as soon as you said that. But I must ask, how are you here when you died 7 years ago?"

Before Kushina could answer, a voice came out from behind Kushina. "Now Kakashi!" While everyone was focused on the Sandaime & Kushina, Kakashi & Urameshii had untangled themselves and attacked.

Kushina saw Urameshii run towards Naruto & Sakura and was about to head him off when she heard Kakashi yell out "Raikiri!" She turned to look at Kakashi when his Raikiri-charged hand went through where her heart was.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime could only watch in horror as Urameshii ran at Naruto & Sakura, picking up Rin's ninjato and running it through Naruto's stomach and out his back, then pushing Naruto down on top of Sakura, jabbing the tip of the blade into Sakura's lower stomach. The two children screamed in pain; Sakura more than Naruto as she had never been stabbed before.

Kushina had been watching this as well. As soon as the blade entered Naruto's body, everything stopped for her. 'N-no… No, please don't die Naruto.'

Urameshii then began to laugh manically "Hahahahahaha!! He is dead, he's finally dead! And his little whore too!! Hahahaha!! Now I'll be seen as the hero who killed the Kyuubi!!"

Kushina's shock soon began to fade and be replaced by anger & fury, and her KI was let lose like never before. The whole Elemental Countries felt it; from Iwagakure to Kirigakure, there was no place where it wasn't felt. In Konoha, everyone started to faint or lose all bodily functions.

In the alley, Kakashi looked at Kushina's eyes and saw that they had changed from red slit eyes to completely blood-red eyes with black irises & bright red slits. "Oh shit!" In a flash, Kushina swung her sword and sliced through Kakashi's arm at the shoulder, causing Kakashi to scream. Then Kushina pulled Kakashi's arm out of her chest and darted faster than anyone could see towards Urameshii with her sword ready to strike.

Sarutobi, pulled out of his shock by Kakashi's scream, just barely saw Kushina dart towards Urameshii. He then ran to try and stop Kushina but it was too late. Urameshii, still laughing, felt Kushina's KI but didn't mind it as he was blinded by false visions pf glory. He then felt his body get rammed into the wall and heard 2 words in a demonic voice that everyone there would remember for the rest of their lives, "**Feed, Soun'ga!**(1)"

What happened next would be declared years later as the worst way to go; ghostly tentacles emerged from the sword and pushed into Urameshii body and then began to pull. What came out, only 3 people there other than Kushina; Sarutobi, Kakashi, & Rin; knew what it was, it was Urameshii's soul.

"GAAA!! What are you doing to me you bitch!" Grunted Urameshii.

"**All you need to know is that you'll never be at peace again. You'll be tortured for all eternity within my sword by the dragon demon sealed in it. You won't even have a body left to bury when this is over**" Hissed Kushina.

Urameshii looked at Kushina in horror "No, no, nooo!! Please have mercy, PLEAse…"

With a final tug, the ghostly tentacles completely pulled out Urameshii's soul and absorbed it into the sword. As soon as the soul was gone, Urameshii's body began to dry up and turn to dust.

Kushina then turned to the Naruto & Sakura "Rin! Get over here now! I need your help removing this ninjato!"

Rin ran over and looked at how the blade had gone through Naruto and stabbed Sakura "I'll num the entry & exit wounds. When I do, pull the blade straight out and don't let it cut the internal organs."

Kushina replied "Ok. Once I removed the blade, heal the girl. I can heal Naruto much faster now that I'm out of the seal." Kushina then firmly grasped the ninjato handle and pulled straight out quickly.

"GAAA!!" Screamed both Naruto & Sakura as they fell unconscious from the pain.

"Quickly, we don't have much time before they lose too much blood" said Rin as she began to close Sakura's wound from the ninjato with her Shosen Jutsu.

"I know, thankfully Naruto here has accelerated healing. It'll keep him from dieing from the blood loss." Said Kushina as she just poured her demonic chakra into the wound "Hey Jiji, get over here!"

Sarutobi, who had been standing back watching the 2 women work, stepped forward "Yes, Kushina?"

"When I get done, get a trusted ANBU to take Naruto to the hospital with Rin and the girl. Then call an emergence council meeting, it's time they answer for what they have done." Stated Kushina angrily.

"Just don't kill them. As a big of a headache they can be, I still need them to take a load off my workload." Replied the Sandaime.

Kushina snorted "Yeah, and because you shoved off your duties, the council has been taking power from you piece by piece. If you don't stop them now, in a few years you'll just be their goddamned puppet."

Sarutobi just looked at her blankly and asked "How the hell would you know that?"

Kushina stood up and stared at the Hokage "Just because Naruto didn't understand what was being said during his beatings, I did. And several times I heard them talking about overthrowing your power and making you their pet. Well, Naruto is healed; get that ANBU to take him and the other 2 to the hospital. Now if you don't mind, I've got some business to attend to."

"Boar, take Naruto-kun to the hospital with Rin-chan & the Haruno girl, also take Kakashi to the ANBU HQ. Neko, call the Council members to an emergence meeting; and if they're rallying to fight, tell them to stand down." Ordered the Hokage.

Two ANBU stepped forth and replied "Yes sir, Hokage-sama."

"Now Kushina, what is this business you have?" asked Sarutobi.

"This…" Kushina pointed to the forgotten red imp pinned to the wall by Kushina's first sword. "…is my business and it is the source of all the problems."

**--1 1/2 hours later--**

**--Konohagakure no Sato Council Chamber--**

The Konohagakure no Sato Council, a group of 50 clan leaders & prominent merchants that had bought their way onto the Council, a group that governed the village in most matters, led by the Hokage's old teammates & Danzo. A group who in the pass few years had been gaining power to rival the Hokage.

They had been at ether the festival or at home when they felt the KI of the Kyuubi. When they felt it, they all began to rally their clans or hide with their families. So when Neko arrived to inform them to stop rallying and/or report to the Council Chamber, they were rather annoyed that all their rallying had been a waste of time. As the various members arrived, they quickly noticed that the Haruno Clan leader hadn't shown up and the Hokage was nowhere to be seen.

When they had all arrived and sat in their seats, all the doors slammed shut and ANBU shunshined behind every council member with ninjato at their necks. Not even Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, could get out from under the blade in time. Then the side door leading to the Hokage Tower burst open, letting in the Sandaime and while the council didn't know who it was, Kushina carrying the Imp still attached to the sword.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded Hatake Jin, leader of the Hatake Clan.

Sarutobi retorted "I should ask you the same thing! You all have been implicated in an attempt to overthrow the position of Hokage and that, I will not stand for!"

Another member of the council, a merchant, asked "What are you talking about Hokage-sama? Why would we overthrow you? And who is that woman there with the… What the hell is that?!"

The Sandaime was about to answer when Kushina spoke up "I am Uzumaki Kushina and this is a Hell Imp. Now Sarutobi, we need to go ahead and remove the traitors before we can move on."

"You are correct, Kushina-chan. I know you wish to be at your son's side so I'll get this out of the way as fast as possible." Said the Sandaime.

Before the Hokage could say anything else, Hyuuga Hiashi interrupted "You can not be Uzumaki Kushina, she died 7 years ago. So who are you really?"

"You will be quite, Hiashi! You may have your answers after we are done!" Shouted the Hokage "If anyone else interrupts me again, the ANBU behind you will slit your throat. Now, I will ask you only once, who are the ones attempting to over throw me? Don't think of lying, Kushina will know if you are and I'll have you killed."

With this threat, 18 of the 50 members of the council raised their hands. All of them save 1 was market traders. The one who wasn't a merchant was Uchiha Fugaku.

"I should have known you were in on this Uchiha. I've known of your little coup that you've been planning, I just didn't know you had recruited others outside of the Uchiha Clan." Said the Hokage "ANBU, kill the merchants, but secure the Uchiha alive and take him to the maximum security cell in the ANBU HQ."

"Please, don't kill me!!" Said all the merchants, but they were silenced quickly.

Fugaku watched as all his backers fell and himself bound tightly with chakra-absorbing rope & ninja wire, and then taken away.

"Let this be a warning to you all, you do not try to become more powerful than the Hokage." Warned the Hokage. "Now, let's move on to the other matter. As I'm sure you are all aware of, the Kyuubi's KI was felt everywhere tonight. The reason for this was that the seal that was kept the Kyuubi within Naruto broke."

"Then why hasn't the Kyuubi attacked?!" Yelled Inuzuka Tsume, the Inuzuka's matriarch.

"Because what attacked the village 7 years ago wasn't the Kyuubi." Spoke Kushina.

"What the hell? How could a giant fox with _**9**_ tails not be the Kyuubi?" Retorted Tsume.

"Because Kyuubi no Kitsune is just a title." Answered Kushina.

"And how do you know that? Hmm.."

"Because that is **MY TITLE**." Snarled Kushina as her chakra surfaced and formed the chakra cloak with 9 distinct tails.

"Holy shit!!" said several council members as they feel back out of their chairs in shock. Many of the Clan heads braced for battle when the Sandaime yelled "Enough! Council members, please return to your seats and listen. Kushina, stop scaring them and explain to them what is going on."

"Yes, Jij…" said Kushina before she was interrupted by a council member. "HELL NO, what the fuck do you take us for?! Idiots?! First you come in and kill many members of this counsel for a supposed coup involving the Uchiha Clan, then you…" The counsel member stopped talking due to massive KI aimed at him.

"Like Sarutobi, I do not like being interrupted. You will shut up or face the consequences." Hissed Kushina.

The council member then said something stupid "And just what ARE the consequences, big bad Kyu…"Thump Kushina's answer to the poor man's question was a kunai through the brain.

"Anyone else wants to interrupt me?" asked a pissed Kushina.

The rest of the council shook their heads no.

Kushina replied "Thank you. Now like the Hokage asked me to, I'm going to tell you what is going on. First off is that I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the being that attacked the village 7 years ago was this…" Kushina pointed to the Imp "A Hell Imp, basically the cockroach of hell. You just can't kill them and they are everywhere. The problem is that they try to steal the demonic powers of the demons of hell. That is what happened 7 year ago, it stole my powers."

Hyuuga Hiashi then asked "How could it steal your powers?"

Kushina turned to the councilman and said "I said don't interrupt me, but since you asked a smart question, I'll let it pass. You see, during my time here in Konoha before the attack, I had separated myself from my demonic powers and sealed them in a crystal. I hid the crystal in a cave at the base of Mt. Musashi to the north of here. I was all intent and purpose, human. I had met Minato-kun early in the 3rd Great Shinobi War before he became known as the _Senki Senkou._ I won't go into detail but needless to say we fell in love. At that point, I separated from my powers and became a leaf Nin who was from the destroyed Uzugakure. After the war, Minato-kun & I married in secret and I became pregnant with my son, Naruto. The reason why we married in secret was due to our enemies, both outside & inside the village. Anyway, it seems this little Hell Imp managed to get passed all the seals & traps set by me & Minato-kun and take the power from the crystal."

Hiashi then asked "Then why did we fight a 9-tailed fox? That Imp looks nothing like a fox?"

Kushina replied "Once again, a smart question. When a Hell Imp steals demonic power, they transform into whatever the demon it was they stole from. In this case, my truest form. When the battle started, I had just given birth to Naruto and everyone at the hospital was evacuated save me as per request. I began to meditate and became pure chakra. Right before Minato-kun used the Shiki Fuujin, I merged with my power to paralyze the fox body so that the Shiki Fuujin would work. However, Minato-kun saw that I had merged with the body, so he modified the seal so that in 7 years the seal would weaken & break to let me free. That day was today and when I got free, I found the Haruno Clan head and one of my husband's students, Hatake Kakashi, trying to kill my son and Haruno's daughter. The Hatake used his little lightning jutsu to slow me down while the Haruno stabbed both of the kids with a ninjato. Needless to say, Haruno is dead and the scarecrow lost an arm. Any questions?"

Tsume stood and asked "If you were human when you gave birth to the boy, does that make him human as well? Also, you said Hell Imps are impossible to kill. What is going to happen with it?"

"Tsume, I didn't mean they're immortal. I meant you can't kill one without another taking its place. As for the first question, he was supposed to be, but when I was sealed into him, my presence activated his dormant demonic genes. That's why he has those whiskers birthmarks." Answered Kushina.

"Oh, ok. So are we going to kill the imp or what?" said Tsume.

"What's this WE you're talking about? This is a demon matter, I shall be the one who decides its fate, not the council." Retorted Kushina. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see my son and the girl. Also, Jiji, I would like it have access to mine & Minato's house."

Sarutobi, who had been watching the council squirm with a smile, answered "I'll have the keys in an hour. You go see your son, you've got a few years to catch up on."

Kushina replied as she walked out of the Council Chambers "Thanks! See'ya in a bit! Wait, does anyone have a blank sealing scroll? I need to seal this imp so I don't have to carry it around on my sword."

Yamanaka Inoichi stood and walked over "Here's one, but are you sure that thing won't escape?"

Kushina answered "Thanks, and yeah, it won't escape. See'ya!"

**--Konohagakure no Sato Hospital--**

After a few scuffles with the receptionist in the lobby, Kushina was greeted by Rin on the 3rd floor.

"Hey Rin-chan, how are they?" Asked Kushina.

Rin answered "Oh, hey Nee-chan. Naruto is alright, just has a slight case of chakra depravation. Sakura, we're still waiting on her test results. One of the unfortunate side affects of the Mukankaku no jutsu is that we can't use chakra to scan for internal injuries. So we've had to run a battery of test to check for injuries to the internal organs. I should be getting the results soon."

"That's good, can I go see them?" asked Kushina.

Rin replied "Sure, follow me."

Rin led Kushina down a hall towards a empty section of the hospital.

"Why are they down here? There's no one around here." Asked Kushina.

"Because all of the medical staff wants Naruto dead. And now that Sakura is involved, her too. Having the kids down here keeps the staff from having ideas." Answered Rin solemnly.

"Great, more people to kill. Wait, then how are you able to run those test you were talking about?" asked Kushina.

"Please don't kill them Nee-chan, Konoha still needs them. As for how, Kage Bunshin." Answered a smiling Rin.

"Hum, that's no fun." Pouted Kushina.

"Well, here we are." Said Rin as they approached a door guarded by the ANBU Boar. "I'll leave you alone for right now. I should have result when I return."

"Ok, I'm going to see if Naruto-kun is awake yet." Replied Kushina as she entered the room.

Kushina walked in and saw Naruto & Sakura in beds next to each other. She walked over o the two kids and sat on Naruto's bed to get a good look at her sons face. "Naruto, you look so much like your father its frightening." Kushina started running her hand through Naruto's hair when he started wake up.

"W-who are you?" Asked Naruto, not sure if this lady was going to hurt him or not.

Kushina smiled "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, I'm your Kaa-san."

What Kushina saw was not what she was expecting. Naruto, even thought he was hurt, jumped off the bed and tried to hide in a corner screaming "Don't hurt me, please!"

Kushina was shocked "Why would you think I would want to hurt you, Naruto-kun?"

"You're just like that lady, saying you're my Kaa-san. You're going to hurt me when I'm alone with you. Please don't hurt me!" cried Naruto.

"Oh god, what did they do to you?" Asked Kushina.

"The same thing you're going to do. Beat me for days, stab me with your sword, and leave me for dead!" Cried a now hysterical Naruto.

"That's not what I'm going to do, Naruto-kun." Sadly smiled Kushina.

"Then what are you going to do?" Asked Naruto crying.

Kushina replied "This." Kushina then took off Soun'ga and her armor, place them on the table near the door. She then walked over to Naruto, who was now balled up in the corner, and sat down next to him. She then grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her lab. Naruto started struggling, trying to free himself from Kushina, but her grip was too strong for Naruto. As he was struggling, Kushina whispered "It's alright Naruto-kun, it's alright. Kaa-san's here now, you'll never be hurt by the villagers again."

She kept this up till Naruto finally calmed down. When he was calm, Kushina stood up with him in her arms and laid him back on the bed. When she drew back, he grabbed her sleeve "Please… Don't leave me."

Kushina smiled "I won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

"Thank you… Kaa-san." Said Naruto as he fell back to sleep.

"You're welcome, sochi." Said Kushina still smiling.

**--10 min. later--**

Kushina was sitting in a chair in between Naruto's & Sakura's beds watching them when Rin came in.

Kushina looked up "Hey Rin, did you get the tests back yet?"

Rin replied "Yeah, I did. It isn't good, not at all."

"What's wrong?" Asked Kushina.

"Well, she's lost a lot of blood. Too much blood and we're out of her blood type, O. There are several staff members with type O blood but because of their hatred, they refuse to donate. I would do it, but I'm a type A." answered Rin

Hearing this Kushina began to contemplate.

"Ah, Nee-chan, are you ok?" asked Rin seeing Kushina deep in thought.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just I'm a type O like Sakura, but it's demonic. She'd die if she got my blood. Dammit, if only there was a way to… That's it! Rin, is the large seal room for the Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu still here?" asked Kushina hurriedly.

"Yes, but why?" replied Rin.

"I need it to perform a demonic sealing." Answered Kushina with a sly smile.

1234567890987654321

**(1): Yes, that's the Soun'ga from the 3rd Inuyasha movie. I'll explain how Kushina got it and why it is different from the movie at a later time. **

**Also, since no one answered my question, Urameshii means Hateful.**


End file.
